Moving On
by TopazAngel
Summary: Crossover with Dawson's Creek. Basically an alternate season 4. This is just the first part of the series. Buffy meets Dawson. Sparks fly.


****

Author: TopazAngel  
Title: Moving On (First story in a multi part as yet unnamed series)  
Rating: PG  
Content: Nothing incredibaly bad. Im not promising it'll be that way for the entire series though  
Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Dawson's Creek  
Pairing: Buffy Summers and Dawson Leery  
Word count:4825 words  
Feedback: Please, I beg you. Feedback is life.  
Distribution: Losing Grip. Anyone else wants it (though I don't see why the hell you would) just lemme know where it is going.  
Timeline: Post season 3 BtVS/Season 4 DC  
Teaser: Dawson Leery. Buffy Summers. Same college. Meet up. Fall for eachother.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy. I don't own Dawson. Please don't sue me. I am a poor college student. You won't get anything but legal bills.  
Dedication: Tonya. She who is my daily Dawson's Creek buddy. *wails* Less than a month Tonnie. What are we gonna do??? And also Rain for putting up with my bitching and whining while I was writing this damn thing. Oh and both of them for helping out as far as the beta thing goes. I couldn't have done it without either of you.  


Dawson looked around campus. He had been there all summer for his Summer Program, but it looked different now. The school grounds were filled with students, and it seemed to be in mass confusion for the time being. 

He had picked up his schedule earlier in the day. He figured that would be the best time to do it, before all the slackers (which seemed to be the majority of the students) decided it was time to roll out of bed and start forming mass groups in front of all the buildings.

He walked around campus just talking everything in. This was officially his first day as a college student. This was going to be great.

*****

On the other end of campus, Buffy was still trying to find the line she needed to be in to get her schedule. A number of upper classmen had given her "directions" that she was fairly certain had been wrong on purpose.

She wasn't having much luck. She thought college was going to be fun. Finally away from her parents. Finally away from Sunnydale, and hopefully everything that came with it. But so far, she didn't like college as much as she thought she would.

If the first day was this bad, Buffy was starting to think she didn't want to know what the next four years were going to be like. This was not going to be fun.

*****

The classroom was just like Dawson had expected. Large and completely full. There were only a few seats in the back that were still empty, and he took the closest one to the door. He would have liked to have gotten there early enough to sit closer to the front, but it had taken him longer than expected to find the classroom.

By the time Buffy got into the room, there was one empty seat left. Next to Dawson. She made her way there, taking in the size of the room. She had been told college classes were larger than high school classes, but she didn't expect anything of this size. She was even more surprised to see that it was completely full. She suddenly regretted waiting so long to get everything done.

"Is anyone.." She gestured to the empty seat.

"Oh, no. Go ahead," Dawson said smiling.

"I'm Buffy," she said, smiling. 'Yeah, like he really cares what your name is,' she thought to herself.

"Dawson," he said, extending his hand. 

"Okay. Lets get started," the professor said, walking to the front of the classroom. 

*****

The lecture seemed to last an eternity to both Buffy and Dawson. Neither of them were used to going right into the material. The first day of school had always been the same in the past. You sit in on your teachers, who all just repeat the rules. You hear the same speech 7 times, and then you go home.

"So, not exactly what I expected," Buffy said, trying to make conversation. 

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I think there were a few times in there were I actually dozed off," he said with a small laugh.

"Guess that's what we have to look forward to for the next semester, huh?" she said grinning.

"Yeah, but hey, at least we can sit next to each other…Keep a look out to make sure the other doesn't start snoring and disturb the class or anything," he teased.

"Yeah, good point. So what class are you off to next?" she asked, attempting to start a conversation. This Dawson guy actually seemed nice. And from what she could tell, there were no demonic qualities. So that was an automatic plus.

"Actually, I am on my way to a film class, that's what I am here for," he smiled, gesturing toward the arts wing of the campus.

"Film student? In LA? Really? I'm shocked." she teased.

"Yeah," he let out a small laugh, "I should," he gestured in the direction he was headed.

"Yeah, so, um, hey, if you have some free time later or something, I hear there's a nice coffee shop on campus…" she trailed off.

"Actually," he paused, "that sounds great. I don't have any classes after 3, so-"

"I'll see you then," she smiled.

"I'll see ya then," he said walking in the opposite direction.

*****  


Dawson walked to the campus coffee shop. He looked around for the girl he had met earlier.

When he had first seen her his first thought was typical California girl, and the name Buffy didn't help. But there was something about her that made him agree to show up today, even look forward to it.

She was a little bit late, he assumed she had gotten lost. She didn't seem like the type who would go out of her way to find out where something was on campus ahead of time.

"Hey Dawson," she said, cheerfully, sitting down next to him at the table.

"Hi."

"I hope you haven't been here long," she said "I kinda got lost looking for the place," Dawson grinned, keeping to himself that he had assumed that fact.

"Its okay. I haven't been here long."

"Good," she said with relief. I'm sorta overwhelmed by the whole college experience. Its kind of nice to meet at least one person who doesn't ignore me, or scream at me," she laughed.

"Its not that bad," he said, pausing, "of course, I've already had a couple of months to somewhat get used to it."

"You were here over the summer? Boy, I'm glad I'm not studying film," she said, sarcastically.

Dawson laughed softly.

"Well, its worth for something I've wanted to do since I was ten years old."

"So, you've always wanted to do movies? I wish I was that organized with my life."

"What are you studying?"

"Now? Nothing," she paused, "Up until about 6 months ago, I pretty much didn't think I had a chance in hell of _getting_ to college," she shrugged, frowning. "I guess I just never really thought about what I would do when I got here," she said softy.

"Oh, well, I guess I'm the exception. I've heard a majority of college students don't know until at least two years in," he said, trying to rectify the situation he was sure he messed up.

"Yeah, that's what I'm told. Hopefully Slacker Buffy doesn't take over, because that could be really bad," she joked.

Dawson laughed. Buffy was turning out to be a lot more likeable than he had expected. And he hadn't expected much. But he was starting to doubt his first impressions.

The girl had something about her. A mystery. He could tell there was more than met the eye with this one. And there was something there that made him want to know every single thing that she was hiding. Everything he could tell she wasn't saying.

Buffy looked at her watch. It was going to be dark soon.

She was away from Sunnydale. But that didn't mean she wasn't still the slayer. And she still had to make her nightly rounds. It was pretty much a given that the forces of darkness would follow here wherever she was.

"Look at the time," she said, reaching for her book bag, "I should…get going," she paused, searching for an explanation, "I have a psych class tomorrow, and one of the requirements is that we have the first three chapters read on the first day. I haven't even opened the book," she said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, I should go too, before my roommate turns my room into tonight's party zone. Where are you?"  


"I'm in Miller Hall," she said, starting to walk out.

"Oh that's pretty close to me. I'm in Jarret," he said, walking next her.

"Great," she said smiling brightly. "Walk me?"

"Sure," he nodded.

*****

Buffy and Dawson parted ways when they arrived at her dorm. It was almost seven and she still needed to make her rounds. Oh, and she hadn't been lying about that psych assignment. She opened her door and walked into an empty room.

She started to go to her closet to change into a pair of sweats. No one actually realized how hard it was to slay vampires in a cute mini-skirt and heels.

Unfortunately just before she got there, her roommate stormed in. 

Buffy had known right away they weren't going to get along very well. 

Lauren was basically your typical college freshman. She liked loud music, parties, and boys. And since Buffy had gotten in to her room Saturday afternoon, she had been trying to drag her to a party. She said "it was the college scene."

Buffy declined. She had more important things to worry about than drunken, drooling frat boys. 

"So, Buffy! Did you think about that party?" Lauren asked. She was perky. Buffy noticed that first thing. She was always smiling, and she always spoke loudly. Her hair was bleached blonde, and not the right color for her pale complexion. 

"Yeah, and I'm sorry, but I can't," she insisted.

"Oh come on Buffy! Honestly! What could be more important than a party at frat house full of hot guys?"

"A frat house? How about a root canal?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

Lauren rolled her eyes, "Fine. Have that attitude, but don't come crying to me when you get bored sitting around in this stuffy room all night," she said, grabbing her purse, and walking back out of the room.

Buffy quickly changed her clothes, before picking up to call Willow. She was curious as to how her best friend did on her first day at UC Sunnydale.

The phone only rang once before Willow picked up.

"Buffy!" 

"Willow, how did you know it was me?" she asked, more than a little confused.

"I guessed, using the logic that no one else would be calling me! How was your first day?"

"Actually, not as bad as I thought it would be. Well, except for the four or five times I got lost looking for my classes."

"That's great!" she said, "Hey, can you call back tomorrow? I sort of have to go to this party Oz is playing at," Willow asked, quickly.

"Umm…Sure." Buffy said, a little disappointed. She had been looking forward to this phone call all day, "Actually, I was about to go patrolling-" She was cut off.

"That's great! I'll talk to you later Buffy!" Willow hung up without giving Buffy a chance to say goodbye.

"Great," Buffy said to herself, putting the phone down sadly.

*****

Dawson let Joey's phone ring at least 15 times before he realized she wasn't going to answer. He closed his phone and sat it down on his desk, leaving it on in case she called him. They hadn't gone a night without speaking since he had left. It was something they just did on instinct.

It wasn't something they had to do, but something they merely got used to. They would just talk about everything. Mostly what had happened that day. And the day that something actually happened, he couldn't get a hold of her.

Which was probably a good thing considering what he wanted to talk about, was a girl.

They had agreed that what happened the night before he left had meant nothing, but it would still be strange to talk to Joey about another girl. Not after everything they had been through.

Not that there were any romantic feelings there anymore. They had come to the conclusion that the kiss hadn't meant more than an end. Not an end to them as friends, but an end to any sort of relationship they may have ever gotten back into. They agreed they couldn't go there. Not again. Not after all the pain it had caused the majority of Capeside in the past three years.

He still felt a little relief that he wouldn't have to talk to Joey about Buffy. Besides he wasn't sure there was really anything to tell. One coffee isn't exactly cause to say they are in a relationship. Especially when they only sat down for ten minutes.

Dawson's phone began to ring. He quickly walked over to answer.

"Hello?"

"Dawson! How was your first official day?" The female voice asked from the other end. He would recognize it anywhere.

"Hey Jo! It was okay. The classes were pretty much what I expected," he said, deliberately skimming over the subject of Buffy.

"That's great! I really don't have long, but I just wanted to call. Ya know, see how the day went."

"It was good Jo."

"Well, Audrey is _begging_ me to go to some party with her. I don't really want to go, but trying to be sociable. You know how it is."

"Yeah, of course. You should go out with her. You do have to live with her," he said.

"Talk to you tomorrow Dawson!"

"Bye Jo," she said hanging up the phone.

What Joey thought shouldn't bother him anymore. But for some reason he was happy they hadn't talked long. He didn't feel like having a long drawn out discussion about something that was in all actuality nothing. 

But that's how it always was when it came to Joey. When something wasn't a big deal, it got blown out of proportion. They would make it a big deal. And Dawson didn't feel like doing that right now. 

Right now he just didn't want to talk about it.

*****

"Buffy, just because you aren't in Sunnydale, doesn't mean you can ignore your duties," Buffy said in her best mock-British accent.

She had been walking around campus for thirty minutes, and hadn't seen so much as a stray dog. 

"Well I'm not ignoring Giles. Hope you're happy," she mumbled under her breath.

She was walking slowly down the path that went around the school, which actually wasn't as big as it seemed during the day when it was full of people. 

She could hear loud music as she neared the fraternity and sorority houses that sat at the end of the path. Apparently, the first day of classes was a big party day. Because she heard different music from each of the five fraternities that seemed to be the largest on campus.

She decided to turn back and go read those chapters. She obviously wasn't going to come across any vampires tonight.

*****

Dawson was suddenly feeling the need to get out of his room. The entire dorm seemed eerily quiet, which was a bit unsettling to him for some reason tonight. Usually he welcomed the silence. But right now he needed air.

He walked out and sat on the steps. He could hear loud music coming all the way from the other end of campus. He knew that was where his roommate was, and where he probably should be.

'It would be better than sitting here on the steps alone,' he thought to himself.

*****

Buffy was walking slowly. There was no need to hurry. She knew she wasn't getting back in time to finish her assignment anyway. She started to walk pass the steps of Dawson's dorm.

"Buffy?" Dawson asked, a little surprised to see her after she had been in such a rush to get to her room this afternoon.

"Dawson. Hi. You didn't go to a party?" She asked. She had assumed she was the only person on campus who wasn't taking advantage of the fraternities tonight.

"Nah. I didn't really feel like it," he answered, "You?"

"No," she laughed, "My roommate tried to get to go, but I'm just not really a frat party type of person."

"Really? I figured you'd be the kind to jump at the chance."

"Well, I had those chapters to read, and besides, drunken 18 year old boys drooling over me, not my idea of a good time," she said, sitting next to him, "So, why are you sitting on the steps alone? Shouldn't you be up in your room?"

He shrugged, "Probably, but it was too quiet. And I just needed to get out for a while."

"I know that feeling. I was just out for a walk," she lied. 'Well, its not a total lie,' she thought to herself, "Actually, I should probably be getting back to my room…At least get some of that book read," she smiled, standing.

"Yeah, I think I'll go upstairs. Get to sleep early. Today was a-"

"Long day?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah," he laughed, "Bye Buffy."

"Night Dawson," She nodded with a smile, turning towards her dorm.

"Wait Buffy," he said, before walking inside.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like movies?" he asked.

"Sure, who doesn't?"

"Well, I know this theater that's nearby, it shows older movies on the weekends if you want to…this weekend?" he asked.

"That sounds great. I'll see you in class."

"Yeah, see you in class."

*****

"He's nice. And he seems…Normal. No creature feature. No mysterious past. You know, all the good stuff that usually attracts me to a guy," Buffy told her best friend.

It was Wednesday, and Buffy was finally having a conversation with Willow for the first time since she had gotten to LA.

"That's great Buffy. He sounds like a nice guy."

"He really is Will. I totally think you two would get along," she paused, "but I don't know."

"Don't know what? It seems like you really like this guy. There shouldn't be a but," Willow said sternly.

"The whole secret identity thing. Its not the best way to start a relationship. And I really don't want to get him involved in the whole creature of the night fighter routine if I don't have to."  


"Well then don't tell him. Its not like you two are dating dating. Its just a date. One date. You can worry about telling him your secret if you even go out again."

"I guess you're right Will. Its just…This isn't the best way to start out. Lying? I've seen where that gets you. Its never pretty."

"Well, its not like you can just go up to him and say 'Dawson, I kill vampires'. Then he'll just get freaked out and run away before you even go on your first date," she explained.

"Good point. I am really glad I called you Will."

"Me too. It seems like we haven't gotten to actually talk like best friends forever," Willow said sadly, "I guess that goes with going to different schools."

"I guess so, speaking of school…I should probably get going," Buffy said. Second day of Psych class and there was going to be a test. She really didn't like this college thing.

"Bye Buffy."

"Bye Will. And thanks."

"It was no problem."

*****

"Yeah Jo, its actually going great," Dawson said, "What about you?"  


"Its okay. My roommates a little on the annoying side, but she probably feels the same way about me. And I guess it could be worse. But the classes are good. For the most part," Joey told Dawson.

"Same here. My roommate is probably going to be gone soon, so I guess I don't really have that to deal with. There is something to be said for fraternity houses," he laughed.

"I guess so," she said laughing, "So have you done any going out at all? Because I would hate to think of you sitting alone every night out there in LA," she said, her voice full of concern.

"Actually Jo, that's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about," he paused, "I have a date."

"Really Dawson? That's great!"

"Yeah, I met her in one of my classes. We started talking, and just sort of…hit it off."

"I'm happy for you Dawson! Really!" she said, softly.

"I'm glad Joey, because," he paused, "What you think…Really means a lot to me," he said, sounding relieved.

"I know Dawson. Look, I have to do some studying, I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sure Jo, bye."

"Bye Dawson."

*****

"So tell me about this guy!" Lauren was sitting on the bed as Buffy got ready for her date with Dawson.

"He's a nice guy," Buffy said, "You wouldn't like him," she said sarcastically.

"What? I like nice guys!" Lauren said, defending herself.

"Sure. If they look good in a pair of tight jeans and a beater," Buffy said, laughing. She had only known her roommate for a week, but she could already tell the girl didn't have the best taste in men.

"Okay. Good point. So does he?"

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"He's cute. He's got a boy next door charm," she said smiling.

"He's a dog."

"He is not a dog," Buffy said, "he isn't like the next Gavin Rossdale. But he's cute."

"Yeah. Cute is like…What you say about your little brother's best friend Buffy. Cute is not date material," Lauren explained.

"Well, I like him," Buffy grew more annoyed with her roommate the more she talked to her. She honestly didn't know how long she could take living with this person.

"Fine. Have it how you want it. I have to meet a guy for coffee," she said stepping off the bed, "Don't wait up," she added, before walking out of the room.

"Wasn't planning on it," Buffy said to herself rolling her eyes.

*****

Dawson knocked on Buffy's door nervously. He didn't know why he was nervous, but her was. It really made no sense given the fact that they had talked basically everyday since they had met.

But this was a date. The first date. And something always went wrong on first dates. And that made Dawson grow more nervous by the second.

Buffy opened the door quickly.

"Hey Dawson!" she said, with a bright smile.

"Hi, you look…Great," Dawson said, glancing at her. She was wearing a short black dress that hugged her body in all the right places.

"So do you," she smiled again. He was really starting to love that smile.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" she asked.

"Dinner. And then that theater I know of is showing Breakfast at Tiffany's. I wasn't sure if you were into that kind of thing, but we could go to that," he said, sounding a little unsure of himself.

"I love Audrey Hepburn! That's actually one of my favorite movies."

"Great. So dinner first, and then the movie."

"Sounds great!"

*****

The two had gone to a small diner. Nothing fancy. They decided it would be much more comfortable going somewhere they didn't have to speak in a whisper. Somewhere they could really talk, and possibly have fun.

"Well, I grew up here in LA, but I moved there my sophomore year. All my friends were in Sunnydale. I'm sort of glad I didn't decide to move incredibly far away from home, I don't know if I could handle it," Buffy said.

She and Dawson had been getting along great. They had talked everyday, but they were really getting to know each other, and they were finding that they had a lot more in common than they had learned speaking in between colleges.

"Its actually not as hard as I thought. I mean, granted I would love to just be able to drive home and visit whenever I want. And coming out here not really knowing anyone wasn't easy, but it feels like it was worth it. I mean, I've wanted to come to USC as long as I can remember."

"That's amazing," she said, looking at him, almost as if she was in awe.

"What is?"

"That you've known all this time what you wanted and you did everything you could to get it. I've never been so sure about anything. I didn't even know it was possible, and here you are," She explained, "I mean, here I am, and I have no idea what I want in life or how I am going to get it. A lot of people wish they could be as determined as you."

"I guess I never really thought of myself that way. I just knew that I wanted this, and it didn't hurt that as soon as I knew I wanted to make movies my dad went out and bought me first video camera. I think I really credit this to them. I don't think I would be here if they hadn't done so much."

"You're a very lucky person Dawson Leery," Buffy knew she sounded like an idiot. But there was something about Dawson that amazed her. She wanted to know everything about him that she could find out. He was amazing.

"I tell myself that everyday," he said smiling softly.

Buffy smiled back, "Ya know, I could really get used to this. Has anyone ever told you that you are very easy to talk to?"

"Not in a very long time," Dawson said, looking at his watch, "Wow, its getting late. We'd better get going if we are going to make the movie."  


"Yeah, good idea," she said glancing behind her. 

A few tables over Buffy saw a man and a woman dining. The man was obviously a vampire. He looked like he hadn't seen a fashion magazine in ten years or more. 'Why here? Why now?' she thought to herself. 

"Ummm, you go ahead. I have to go to the ladies room. Meet you out front?" she asked with a smile.

"Sure," he nodded, and went up to pay the check.

Buffy walked up to the table, hoping the couple hadn't seen her dining with Dawson a few table over.

"Honey, I thought you were visiting your sick grandmother in the hospital?" Buffy said, pouting.

"What?" he asked, not quite knowing what was going on.

"You heard me honey. You. Me. Back Alley. Now." she said with force.

"If that's what you want," he said shrugging, "this will only take a second," he said to his companion, and then glancing at Buffy, "possibly less."

Buffy led the much larger than her vampire to the back of this restaurant.

"Okay. We are going to do this quick. And without messing my hair, because I have a date out there and I really like him," she quipped.

"That's fine with me," the vampire said, quickly showing his true face.

Buffy pulled the stake from her purse.

"Glad I thought to bring this," she said, with mild annoyance in her voice. She was really hoping this wouldn't happen tonight of all nights.

He through a punch and hit her in her right jaw.

"Oh if that leaves a mark…" she said, kicking him in the groin. He got up quickly and punched her in the mouth, cutting her lip.

"Great, now I am going to have to explain that," she said, rolling her eyes. She pulled the stake, "and for what? So that you could live just a few seconds longer? So not worth it," she said plunging the stake into his chest.

She walked softly through the back exit, and looked around for Dawson. She saw him standing outside the door. 

'Please say you didn't see me come in through the back,' she thought.

"Hey," she smiled, "Done. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, uh, what happened to your lip? And your jaw?" he said, noticing the slight injuries she had gotten in her fight.

"Oh that?" she asked, with a slight laugh, "have I mentioned how clumsy I am? Because I am very _very_ clumsy," she said.

"What did you do? Hit your head on the sink?" he asked laughing.

"No," she searched for an excuse, "I, slipped…and…hit the floor…face first. It was pretty ugly."

"I'd imagine. That's a pretty big bruise."

"Yep. Get used to it. Like I said, I'm clumsy. Get strange bruises and cuts all the time."

"Clumsy. Got it," he said with a smile. Something seemed off about her answers, but he didn't want to press the issue. That would just ruin something he felt was a good thing, and he didn't really want to do that.

"Yeah, clumsy," she repeated one more time. She hated having to lie. Especially someone she liked as much as she liked Dawson. But her friends in Sunnydale knew, and that was already too much. 

When someone found out all it did was put them in more danger. And that wasn't something she wanted. She liked Dawson too much to force him into this world of demons. She knew it was the last thing he needed. So she lied. And she hated that. 

It never got easier. Her friends probably assumed that it was easy for her now to lie. To make up excuses. She should just be good at it. But she would never be good at it. Its hard to be good at something you hated doing. 

But it was something she had to do. No matter what. No matter how much she liked him, or how much they hit it off.

This was just the way it was.


End file.
